The overall goal of the proposed research is to develop and evaluate a novel spatial-spectral volume holographic imaging system (S2-VHI system) that can simultaneously project multiple spatial images from different depths within a tissue sample along with the spectral characteristics from these regions. This allows spectral information to be correlated to the spatial structure within the tissue sample. The use of fluorescent markers in conjunction with this imaging system can be used to identify or confirm suspected cancerous areas shown in the spatial image. The formation of images does not require any form of mechanical scanning reducing the complexity and cost of the system making it accessible to more clinicians. The application that we will investigate for this instrument is the spatial and spectral imaging of ovarian tissue ex vivo with a free-space instrument and in vivo with a rigid endoscope system. A prototype free-space instrument has been built under an exploratory grant and shows great promise for this application. Two versions of the instrument will be developed. The first is a free-space configuration for viewing ex vivo tissue samples and the second is a rigid endoscope for laparoscopic use. While the imaging instrument will be applicable to the detection and diagnosis of a wide variety of medical conditions, we will perform pilot studies to determine the applicability of our systems for the ex vivo and in vivo detection of ovarian cancer. This application is chosen based on the crucial need for better tools in the war against ovarian cancer, and the suitability of this technology for laparoscopic imaging. The specific aims of this proposal will provide critical steps in the development of the S2-VHI instrument and its application to ovarian cancer visualization. The specific aims are to: 1. Design and fabricate a free-space spatial-spectral imaging system. 2. Characterize the performance of the free- space imaging system and investigate ovarian tissue ex vivo. 3. Design and fabricate a rigid endoscope spatial-spectral imaging system. 4. Investigate the suitability of the rigid endoscope spatial-spectral imaging system for in vivo visualization ovarian cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed low cost spatial-spectral holographic imaging instrument will provide structural and functional tissue information to improve disease detection capability. In particular the project will focus on the visualization of ovarian cancer to reduce the high mortality rate associated with this disease.